Breaking Away
by Veneficus
Summary: The battle is over. What happened? Who won? Dark or Light? And can love survive? Rated R for language and torture.


Disclaimer: I wish I could be J.K. Rowling, but that's only wishful thinking. I'm not her, so the characters are not mine.

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED R FOR A REASON. TORTURE IS MEANTIONED, AND THERE ARE A COUPLE OF WORDS THAT LITTLE KIDS SHOULDN'T LEARN! MAYBE THIS RATING IS A BIT EXAGERATED, BUT IT'S BETTER BE CAUTIOUS THAN SORRY.

**Breaking Away**

By Veneficus3 (aka Lil Nena)

The final battle was three days ago, and many, oh so many died. And the worst is...the dark won. When Voldemort killed Dumbledore, everybody went crazy. They lost their focus, and with it, they lost their lives. Harry...he lost his focus too, when he saw his mentor going down. And like many before him, he was killed by the Dark Lord. Ron...sweet, sweet Ron. He died too, and so did his entire family. McGonnagal, Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch, my dear Hagrid, and even the idiotic fake seer (Trelawney) went down. The Patil twins, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, and many, many more died. Aurors, brave mothers and fathers trying to protect their sons and daughters, everybody was killed. The ones not killed, are now being tortured. Some are being raped, or under the _cruciatus_ curse, or having parts of their bodies cut off. All for the pleasure of that sadistic bastard, Voldemort. And the students thought that Professor Snape was bad. Snape. Severus. My love. When he tried to protect me, from a curse being cast by Malfoy Jr., he was discovered. And so he died, an extremely painful death. The other Death Eaters cut his arm off. The arm where the Dark Mark was placed. They did many other horrible things to him, and I was forced to watch every one of their actions. They thought it was pretty funny a pureblood man being tortured, while his muggle-born lover watched. Fucking bastards. I guess I spoiled their fun, when I found a wand laying on the floor and cast the _Avada Kedavra_ on Severus and then on myself. I shudder, if such thing is now possible, when I think of what is going to happen to the unsuspecting muggles. I'm not worried about my family. Far from it. They're already dead. And so are all my friends, mentors, lover, and well...myself.

"Hermione, is time to go. You've been here for days now." said a deep voice behind Hermione. When she turned around, she saw Severus' silver-colored image.

"Just a few more minutes Severus."

"I can't understand why do you want to spend even one more second, on this Goddamned forsaken place!" said Severus to the sitting form of Hermione Granger.

"I'm just wondering, Severus. What will happen to the muggles? What if we had won? What if we're not dead?" asked Hermione.

"What ifs are of no help now, My Own. We're dead. They're alive. We can live in peace. They'll live in anguish. We don't have anything to do with the mortal world, Hermione. O que será, será." reasoned Severus.

"What does it mean?" asked Hermione with curiosity.

"It's Portuguese for: what will be, will be." said Severus. "We are of no help to them now, Hermione."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, until Hermione grabbed Severus' hand, and stood up from her sitting position.

"Let's go, love. This world holds nothing for us. It's time to pass on. Besides, I can't wait to see my friends, and my parents." exclaimed Hermione.

"You'll have all the time in the world to see them, Hermione." chuckled Severus hugging the woman he loved.

"Yes, and WE will have all the time in the word to be together. I love you, Severus. And I will do so for all eternity." said Hermione kissing Severus.

"I love you too, My Own. And I'll keep on doing so."

Together, the two lovers flew away in direction of the sun, and into a future together. Something, that would last for all eternity.

**FIM **

AN: I was listening to "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson, and this story came into my head. I'm not sure if you like it or not, so I guess a review telling me what you think would be welcome (hint. hint. ;p). Also, I didn't have a beta so if the story has mistakes, forgive me. English is my second language, and I'm still learning it.

Hugs,

Veneficus3


End file.
